The OMC Dictionary
Welcome to the OMC Dictionary! Here are the definitions of all the OMC words you want to know the meaning of. These words shall be alphabetized to make it easier to find them. If you wish to add a word, make sure you follow this rule and keep everything neat and alphabetized. Caticorn A caticorn is a hybrid between a cat and a unicorn. It is one of the mythical animals in OMC. It is described as being a cat with a unicorn horn on its head and is very wise, majestic. There is even a Caticorn Club, created by Catz. The Club members have recently learned that there are also Rainbow Caticorns, which are very rare. These are created when two caticorns of opposite, or close of opposite colors of the color wheel mate and have a babyicorn {-what I like to call a baby caticorn-}. Any questions? Ask Catz, the Outsider, da Caticorn Expert. -3- Chainfail Chainmail, or "chainfail" as I like to call it, is a message passed on and on. Not many chainfails are in OMC, but who knows if a scared kid will to OMC and post some insane chainfail in the near future. The difference between chainfail and spam is that chainfail contains a variation of "pass this on to insert-number-here people or die!!!", whilst spam does not. There is also a thing called a chainwin, which is basically a reverse chainfail. A chainwin has many variations of "pass this on to insert-number-here people or nothing will happen and nobody will come and kill you in your sleep". Example of a chainfail: I have no eyes. Im dead. I am named Bob. If u dont pass this onto 468 more people by the next hour, i will find u and kill ur parents and eat their insides whilst i suck on ur bonez for dessert Example of a chainwin: I am Bob. I am a creepy guy who scares kids into thinking I'm dead and that I have no eyes. Pass this on to 384 people by the next hour or nothing will happen and your life will continue on as normal. Charries "Charrie" is short for "character". They are pretend people/animals/creatures/other living things or semi-living things that you control. You chat with them, and you also use them in roleplays. Chats between two or multiple charries are called "charrie chats". There are a few things you need to remember when making a charrie. First off, you need to give it a name, age, gender, looks, and personality. You can add details later. You also want to make sure that your charrie isn't overly-perfect Mary-Sue (or Gary Stu, if your charrie is a male) and actually has some flaws. Epical 'Epical' is simply another word for 'epic'. It is unknown who first used this word. For example: "Catz's Epical Charrie Chat" Hacker A hacker is a bad person that breaks into your account, takes control of said account, and trolls with it really hard to get it suspended. When you're being hacked, you cannot log into your account because the hacker on it is mistaken as you and you are mistaken as a hacker, when it's really vice versa. Are you worried about hackers? Never fear, the OMC Incident Log is here! Find up-to-date news about trolls, hackers, and more on it! Mary-Sue A Mary-Sue is a person or animal who has no flaws and is absolutely perfect. This is also called a Gary Stu, if your charrie is a male. Here is a vague example of a Mary-Sue's form: Name: PRINCESS AWESOME BEAUTIFUL GREAT ROSE Age: 16 AND NOBODY ELSE CAN BE THAT AGE BECAUSE I'M EPIC AND IT'S THE BEST AGE EVER moshi-angry Gender: FEMALE AND NOBODY CAN BE FEMALE APART FROM HER Looks: PERFECT PRETTY BLOND HAIR AND SUPER COOL CRYSTAL SPARKLY BLUE EYES FLAWLESS SKIN NO CUTS NO SCARS NO NOTHING Personality: AWESOME RICH PRINCESS BEAUTIFUL SWEET STYLISH KIND TALENTED PERFECT IMPORTANT Talents: EVERYTHING Strengths: EVERYTHING Weaknesses: NOTHING Family: HER MOMS A HUGE CELEBRITY AND THE QUEEN OF THE WORLD AND HER DAD'S THE KING AND THE LEAD SINGER OF EVERY ROCK BAND IN THE WORLD AND HER SISTER IS A PRINCESS AND TOGETHER THEY ARE THE MOST FAMOUS PEOPLE IN THE WORLD AND SHE'S ALSO ADOPTED AND WAS PAMPERED AND TREATED LIKE A QUEEN AT HER OLD FAMILY AND STILL IS Charries as Mary-Sues, unless they are joke charries and not used in proper role-plays, are not allowed and not accepted in OMC. (Please note the 'looks' section of the form does not mean to tease any blonde-hair blue-eyes people in real life, or that charries that have blonde hair and blue eyes are Mary-Sues.) Mary-Sues are often used in Pokemon roleplays and OC's. Most of them have irregular powers and many many legendaries. I saw an Mary-Sue once who was dating 3 brothers and had an Arceus as a father and was pregnant with a Jirachi's child...And it was genuine. Here is a vague example of a Pokemon Mary Sue. Name: Rose Diamond Gender: Female Age: Never ages. Immortal. Arceus loves Rose and wants to give her the whole world. Looks: Like a god. So pretty, blue eyes that will hypnotize you and keep you held. Long locks that can change the weather by how she swishes her hair. SO AMAZINGLY. Personality: SO KIND AND FUNNY, EVERYBODY LOVES HER. Talents: Can command everything, RULES EARTH. Strengths: HAS ALL 700 POKEMON WHEN SHE WAS BORN FROM LATIAS AND LATIOS WHEN SHE WAS A CHILD. Weakness: SHE IS LIKE SO SUPER COOL, SO LIKE WHEN SHE GETS TO HER 18TH BIRTHDAY SHE LIKE DIES. Family: She is related to everyone, the mother of all peeps. GOD IS HER FATHER AND EVERYONE IS HER CHILDREN. JIRACHI IS HER SISTER AND THEY HAVE TEA AND CAKEYS. Match-make This is when two or more people decide to make their desired charries a couple. Usually, the two people make their charries "meet" and getting to know each other and, under their owners control, eventually there will be a new couple. Usually, match-making leads to charrie shipping (you can read about that in the OMC Shippings page) for example, Hertex. (Dash's Charrie, Vortex shipped with Chatter's Charrie, Hero) Moshi icons Moshi icons are the little green or red faces above the comment box on the forums. They can be used to express one's emotions or to troll, but sadly, OMC does not enjoy Moshi icons around. OMC isn't bothered by the icons, unless people overuse the icons, as they give some people headaches from their brightness, but mostly because some other find them annoying, or just stick to the normal emotes. Most newbies, once they get to know OMC, stop using the icons and understand, although they continue using few. People who overuse the icons usually just do it to annoy and cause trouble for Outsiders and keep doing it. They are classified as n00bs or trolls depending on grammar and other circumstances. Trolls can choose between good and bad grammar, while n00bs must always use bad grammar. Trolls also troll to annoy and sometimes intimidate people, whereas n00bs do it to show that their way of doing something is the right and the only way. Newbie A "newbie" is someone who has newly joined OMC and is still learning their way around. They often use icons and more often then not, rather poor grammar, but, unlike n00bs, are willing to change their ways and make friends. Here is an example of a newbie: Newbie: hi guys im new meybe you could show me around (insert multiple moshi icons) Noobs Noobs, or n00bs, are similar to newbies. They have refuse to use understandable words and use icons continuously, but, unlike newbies, claim that they are doing something right and proceed to troll everyone who does it differently (even though the n00b is the one doing it wrong). Noobs trash up OMC by posting pointless threads and spamming every discussion they can click onto with thousands of icons. They are usually suspended by the staff for their rudeness and bad language. Noobs and trolls are not the same. Noobs do the bad-grammar-lol stuff to prove that they are right and the best and that everyone else is wrong and the worst, when it's actually vice versa. Trolls, on the other hand, do bad-grammar-lol to annoy and intimidate people to gain power on social medias as well as on the internet. Noobish can be written with unreadable words, excessive exclamation marks, a bunch of capital letters, swear words, and a bunch of L's and O's. Here is an example of a n00b conversing with Mew: Mew: Hi! Welcome to OMC! Please stop using icons. Noob: '' NO WAY UNOOB111!!!!1111! ucANGODIEUNOOB LOL!!!!!!!'' Mew: O_o Noob: LOLOLOOLOOLO NOOB '' Catz {-not part of it, I, Catz, just had to do it. xDD-}: -kills n00b- >:D Starburst (I had to): (starts doing a small victory dance since the n00b is killed) Original Yes Catz...if you made this. Now Dash made one too. XD And "Original" isn't an OMC word, but I believe it is a word used by all the categories. It means a person who has been in the forum from when it started until now, or until it got deleted. These are very rare people to find. Outsiders An "Outsider" is a member of OMC. To officially be an Outsider, you must have joined OMC, and learned the basic rules. For a list of all the Outsiders, their personalities and more, go to: http://the-omc.wikia.com/wiki/The_Outsiders Regular A "regular" is also a word used by all categories, which means a person who has been in the forum for more than a year, or is known throughout the category. Roleplay A roleplay is a post-by-post story. In a roleplay, you have one or more characters to control. You make them do things as long as it fits with the plotline. These are sort of like charrie chats, Here is an example of a roleplay between Ace and Rawr: Ace: ''The girl snuck quietly through the dark alleyway, unsure of the contents it held. Rawr: A woman, seemingly twenty years of age, saw the girl through the corner of her teal eye. She approached the girl carefully, perhaps she was lost or hurt. Ace: The girl turned around at the sound of footsteps behind her, and looked up to see the woman. "Who are you?" She asked. Role-plays have plots, forms to fill out about your charries and also rules and sometimes limited spaces for certain types of charries (for example, fire elementals, evil charries) Rox Rox is not an OMC word; it's a Moshi Monsters word. It's the in-game currency used in Moshi Monsters that you can earn by playing games, doing quests, etc. You can buy many in-game items with Rox. However, in OMC, sometimes we make virtual shops, and the currency we sometimes use is rox because OMC is full of different people in different places and different currencies. Signatures Lots of Outsiders use signatures, also known as siggys or sigs. They add a design with their name on it, add colors and stuff, then add a motto. For example: { ~ .:. -:- ~ = Catz = ~ -:- .:. ~ } ---Meowing until the end--- Extreme Signatures Extreme signatures are just as they sound. Very long, colorful, and original. These take a long time to make. Spam Spam is a message that is posted constantly on forums in hopes of getting rox and membership. OMC and other categories recently had a spam outbreak. Spam, however, is NOT the same as chainmail. (or chainfail, as I like to call it). Spam does not contain variations of "pass this on to insert-number-here people or you will die!!!", whilst chainfail does. Here is an example of spam: Copy and paste this on ten different forums, log out then press A, log back in and you should have 1,00,000 rox and a membership. IT WORKS!!! '' The spam above has been found nearly everywhere in OMC. Thankfully, the spam there is decreasing. Trolls Trolls are attention-seeking people who use moshi-icons excessively (which means not just one, lots of them. One's fine unless they are told not to) They usually use bad grammar just for fun, but not all of them. They sometimes refuse to behave, and get angry easily. The main difference between a troll and a n00b is that a troll trolls to irritate people and cause conflict, whilst n00bs troll to prove that they're the best at something they're the worst at. Every Outsider knows how to deal with trolls: ignore them, and only talk to them if necessary. Some Outsiders forget this when a troll actually comes, which is every once in a while, sadly. Here is an example of a troll: ''UR SO MEEN (moshi icons) '''A LITTLE NOTE TO OUTSIDERS AND PEOPLE READING THIS: '''This is not meant to offend anybody. For example, if you like Moshi icons and are offended by the fact that OMC doesn't like them, we apologize.